Let's Play Karaoke
"Let's Play Karaoke" is the 45th episode of Kaeloo, and 97th of the series overall. Synopsis When Quack Quack accidentally swallows a spoon, he develops a marvellous singing voice. It turns out that whatever Quack Quack sings affects the people and things around him, but it doesn't affect Mr. Cat, who decides to take advantage of it. Plot The epsiode starts with Stumpy sitting on the couch when Quack Quack runs by. Mr. Cat, holding an ax, chases after Quack Quack, and Bad Kaeloo runs after Mr. Cat. Bad Kaeloo stops to greet the viewers before continuing the chase, and Stumpy yells that she's a freak. Bad Kaeloo manages to catch up to Mr. Cat and she punches him. This sends him flying into the air and he winds up smashing into Quack Quack, who is now sitting in the ground eating yogurt. This causes him to accidentally choke on his spoon. Kaeloo detransforms and tries to help him. He swallows the spoon. Kaeloo offers him some yogurt, and to her surprise, he starts singing, in a really good voice, about how much he loves yogurt. Kaeloo sets up the couch, a microphone and the TV and then brings her friends in and explains to them how to do karaoke: the TV plays music while words appear on the screen, and they must read the words and sing them. Stumpy assumes that she is joking, since he thinks nobody there can read. This is met with an awkward silence, since the other three can all read. Kaeloo asks Stumpy to go first, so he sings a few lines of "Love Me Tender" before throwing the microphone on the fround and angrily exclaiming that nobody knows these songs. Kaeloo suggests using nursery rhymes instead, since everybody is likely to know them. Mr. Cat offers to get his guitar and songbook, but it turns out he was being sarcastic as usual. Kaeloo starts the music, and Quack Quack sings the song "Il pleut, il mouille". Suddenly, it starts raining for real, and Kaeloo and Stumpy appear to have been hypnotized. Then, Quack Quack sings "1, 2, 3, nous irons au bois", except he replaces "cherries" with "nuts", and Stumpy and Kaeloo grab baskets and collect nuts while Mr. Cat watches in confusion. The song finishes and everything returns to normal, and Kaeloo and Stumpy compliment Quack Quack's singing and start another song. Quack Quack sings "Le Vieux Chalet", resulting in Kaeloo and Stumpy dancing on top of a snowy mountain. Mr. Cat finally understands what's happening: everything that Quack Quack sings happens. He then turns on some music and sings a song similar to "Savez vous planter des choux", but he alters the lyrics so the song becomes about planting nails in a duck - and does exactly that. Kaeloo calls this "kara-not-okay", but Mr. Cat points out that it's normal for friends to tease each other. He then decides that he will choose the songs. Kaeloo warns him not to use any songs with bad words in them. Mr. Cat makes Quack Quack sing "Pomme de reinette et pomme d'api", and attempts to William Tell him. He deliberately fails and shoots the arrow at Quack Quack instead of the apple. Kaeloo is about to scold him for this, but Stumpy interrupts and asks for more music. Mr. Cat complies by having Quack Quack sing "Chevaliers de la table rond", resulting in both Kaeloo and Stumpy getting drunk. Kaeloo tries to scold Mr. Cat, but Stumpy interrupts her again and questions why the songs don't affect Mr. Cat. Kaeloo starts to fear that Mr. Cat may have lost his "inner child", though the latter denies it. He then proceeds to whack Quack Quack all over with a baseball bat for no apparent reason, and as Kaeloo scolds him, Stumpy gets an idea. He gives Quack Quack a love song to sing to Ursula over the phone, since he thinks she will like it. Stumpy calls Ursula on the phone and hands it to Quack Quack, but the song he chose turns out to be "Plaisir d'amour", which leaves both the squirrel and the frog in tears. Mr. Cat, on the other hand, sadistically laughs at the prospect of a broken heart. Mr. Cat gives Quack Quack another song to try: his own warped, twisted version of "Au clair de la lune", which involves hypnotizing Kaeloo and Stumpy into giving him all their money. Once the song ends, they both chase Mr. Cat to try to get their money back, so he invents his own new song about drawing straws to see who gets cannibalized. As usual, Stumpy loses (he draws the short straw) and as a result is put in a pot of boiling water. As Mr. Cat laughs at Stumpy's pain, Quack Quack stares at him in shock and outright refuses to help him anymore. Mr. Cat gets angry, sets Quack Quack on fire and sings his own version of "Au feu les pompiers". Kaeloo saves Quack Quack by singing "Il pleut, il pleut, bergère", making it rain and putting out the fire. Mr. Cat then sings "Am Stram Gram" as an excuse to beat up Quack Quack. Kaeloo saves Quack Quack when Mr. Cat is just about to shoot him with a bazooka by inventing her own song about how Mr. Cat forgot his bazooka, and having Quack Quack sing it. This results in the bazooka getting turned into a giant carrot, to Mr. Cat's shock. He angrily responds by singing about how he will cut off Quack Quack's head, and then he does so with a chainsaw. Unfortunately for him, the spoon comes out, leaving Quack Quack incapable of singing anymore. Kaeloo gets angry, but she challenges Mr. Cat to a game of barbichette where the first one to laugh gets punched by the winner. Mr. Cat ends up laughing, and Kaeloo transforms and punches him. Later, Kaeloo pushes Mr. Cat, now badly injured and on a hospital gurney, to the TV and starts singing nursery rhymes to him in the hopes of "finding his inner child", but her singing voice is horrible. Characters Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Sheep Mentioned Characters * Ursula Trivia * Several French nursery rhymes, with some of the words changed, are sung in this episode. * Stumpy sings a few lines of "Love Me Tender", but he claims not to know the song. In "Let's Play Desperados", however, he seemed to know the lyrics. Gallery Hello There Buddies!.png Bad Kaeloo On A Hunt For Mr. Cat.png Screenshot 20190921-003039.png Mr. Cat Flying.png Quack Quack Enjoying Yogurt.png Screenshot 20190921-003052.png Quack Quack Choking.png Ooops.png Screenshot 20190921-003125.png Kareoke.PNG|The French title card for the episode Kaeloo Singing.png Kaeloo's Big Teeth.png Stumpy Laughing.png Quack Quack Singing.png Singing In The Woods.png Collecting Nuts.png Karaoke2.jpg Mr. Cat Hammering Quack Quack.png Karaoke1.jpg Quack Quack Shot By Arrow.png Quack Quack as Knight.png Kaeloo Got Drunk.png Stumpy Drunk.png Mr. CAAAAAAAT!!!.png Quack Quack Singing Love Song.png Kaeloo and Stumpy Crying.png Quack Quack as Demon.png Mr. Cat Wants Money.png Stumpy Cooked.png Quack Quack Refused To Sing.png Quack Quack's On Fire.png Mr. Cat Annoyed By Rain.png Mr. Cat Forgot His Bazooka.png Mr. Cat With Huge Carrot.png I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!!!.png stare1.png snicker.png Bad Kaeloo Hammered Mr. Cat.png Kaeloo Doing Some Singing.png Screenshot 20190921-003855.png Screenshot 20190921-003840.png Screenshot 20190921-003819.png Screenshot 20190921-003808.png Screenshot 20190921-003758.png Screenshot 20190921-003726.png Screenshot 20190921-003714.png Screenshot 20190921-003629.png Screenshot 20190921-003614.png Screenshot 20190921-003602.png Screenshot 20190921-003540.png Screenshot 20190921-003522.png Screenshot 20190921-003510.png Screenshot 20190921-003458.png Screenshot 20190921-003439.png Screenshot 20190921-003428.png Screenshot 20190921-003419.png Screenshot 20190921-003414.png Screenshot 20190921-003405.png Screenshot 20190921-003358.png Screenshot 20190921-003349.png Screenshot 20190921-003341.png Screenshot 20190921-003330.png Screenshot 20190921-003259.png Screenshot 20190921-003238.png Screenshot 20190921-003220.png Screenshot 20190921-003211.png Screenshot 20190921-003201.png Screenshot 20190921-003131.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Music-themed episodes